


Throuple In Paradise

by QoriPyre



Category: The L Word (TV 2004), The L Word: Generation Q (TV)
Genre: F/F, L Word Generation Q, Multi, Polyamory, Potential AU, Takes place after 1.07, The L Word - Freeform, Throuple, soft smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-23
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:47:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22372051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QoriPyre/pseuds/QoriPyre
Summary: Alice has thoughts about her part in the Trio. She doesn’t want to lose her lovers, but it feels like she is losing a bit of herself. She’s trying to make this make sense.
Relationships: Nat/Gigi/Alice, Natalie "Nat" Bailey/Gigi/Alice Pieszecki
Comments: 8
Kudos: 23





	Throuple In Paradise

Alice decided it’d be best if she just stayed the night at Shanes, not yet ready to face the two women who just shattered her. She found herself restless, unable to completely close her eyes to process the day she had. The clock in Shanes guest bedroom read 11:25. She hadn’t realized that she’d been staring at the ceiling, all night, thinking about how she let herself get in the same position twice. 

‘Things were supposed to be different, how could I not see this coming?’ she thought. Shifting the blame onto herself was something she'd always been good at. Not wanting to see the iniquity in the women she lusted after, but the feeling of betrayal floated in her chest. 

The forthright blonde couldn’t help but replay the previous events in her head. She replayed walking in on the two of them, flushed after obviously having sex. Who would have thought that a situation that she was once so open about could leave her feeling the way she did. 

Alice felt left-out, like her two lovers were being sneaky, and starting to do things without her. Maybe if the two brunettes hadn’t been previous inamoratas she wouldn’t be feeling the was she was. Maybe if they all had equal time with one another, things would be different? But they hadn’t so things aren’t. 

So many questions crowded Alices’ brain. Were they inviting her into bed because they didn’t have enough time to run and put clothes on? Was this another moment of panic? Were the two of them only using her as the glue to bring their broken home back to stable structure? Has this been Gigi’s plan all along to get her family back? Did Gigi even like her? 

She was taken aback by the last thought. With all of the rush and rage Alice figured she was just thinking out of anger. Alice couldn’t help but think of the busy morning where Gigi was speaking (in Farsi) to a relative on the phone, but noticed Alice struggling with her necklace. Gigi walked behind Alice and held her phone with her cheek and shoulder to assist, frustrated, Alice. Once the necklace was clasped Gigi kissed Alice's shoulder and went to gather the kids. Something so small meant so much to Alice. She was starting to really fall for Gigi. 

She saw something in Gigi's eyes the night they first made love. The eye contact that was shared between the two women could not be anything less than infatuation.The recollection of kissing Gigi for the first time sent chills down her spine, a woman who kissed Alice as passionately as Gigi did could do no wrong. The taste of her cocoa butter lip balm, and spearmint flavored gum, that Gigi hid under her tongue so she could widen the kiss, made Alice want to pick up the phone and call home. 

Warm, alcohol breath seems like filth any other day, but that night their tongues reeked of it, and no one cared. They all loved it, and couldn’t wait for more. Alice was filled with passion the night she first had Gigi. She didn’t know if she should be gentle, rough, soft or dominant. Alice was nervous about their first time, but the bottomless shots at Shanes party and the assurance Nat gave her made it all bearable. Fistfulls of Gigi's locks almost made Alice come undone, she decided to tug to see how nasty Gigi was. What a nasty girl Gigi is. The warmth of her new lovers vagina around her fingers was unforgettable. She was so fucking wet. The blonde made sure to keep a steady pump inside of Gigi, not wanting to flaw her orgasm. Pure satisfaction and bliss came over Alice in a euphoric wave, once Gigi's head tilted back and her juices streamed down her arm. “Fuuuucccckkkkkkkk Al- Alice,” is all she could manage to say before she went limp. Nat came undone quickly after, and cleaned up a very sensitive Gigi. 

Alice snapped back to the present and found herself tracing the outer linen of her wet panties. The rush of arousal was quickly drained when she remembered where she was. Not in her large, Queen bed with her family. But alone in a guest room at her best friends house. This fucking sucks, she thought. The stressed TV host didn’t even get a chance to tell her lovers about the shitty day she’d had. Having her own TV show mansplained by some rando was not how she pictured things going. She wanted to come home and watch her favorite show with her favorite women. Instead she was frustrated, and left alone with her thoughts. 

Alice knows better than to disregard the two and a half years she’d spent with Nat. After spending so much time giving herself to people who weren’t prepared for her, it was a relief to find a woman who never seemed to have enough of her. Nat made Alice feel appreciated and safe. When they’d met Nat was in a rocky place, still bruised and broken from the woman she planned to spend forever with. Alice was a breath of fresh air for Nat, and her lungs were never full. Would this woman ever do anything to intentionally hurt Alice? Of course not, she thought. 

Right?

She couldn’t help but acknowledge that they made no rules about their new found relationship. They tried to come up with different scenarios and how they would tackle them, but the throuple didn’t successfully get past Olives swim meets. It seemed that Nat would only make up things to instigate Gigi, then the two would argue and Alice had to be the mediator and calm the two down. One thing the trio did agree on was Thai food, and the kids. God, the kids! Alice hadn’t realized that leaving the trio meant leaving the kids. Their lives were confusing enough, having two and a half moms with demanding jobs and rotating schedules. Kids deserve stability, one thing Alice never had growing up with a thriving actress as a mother. It wasn’t ideal for Alice, but she saw herself being a bonus mother to the kids. She can’t just leave them. But, would they care? They’d have both of their mom's back again. She never really felt like the kids totally warmed up to her, but she thought of the cards they wrote. “M. Alice” it read at the top, something small from them meant so much to her. All she wanted was a relationship with the kids. 

This was all too confusing. She was so frustrated with everything. 

‘’Ughhhhh’’ she growled, and placed a cool pillow over her head. 

Alice decided to take her mind to happier times, like that drunken night in the blue lit office. She focused on Nats slick tongue on her clit, while her nipples were being stimulated by Gigi. Taking turns between the two alluring women, was the best back and forth she could ever imagine! How could she ever give that up? 

Maybe she was overreacting. She couldn’t expect every time they had sex to be the three of them. Their schedules would never allow it. In any relationship trust is needed. She had to trust her lovers, as hard as that may be because of past failed relationships. Reminding herself not to project those feelings onto this relationship is something she wants to work on in the future. She figured she'd give them all some time. Maybe set up a time where they could all meet and discuss their feelings. 

What’s the worst that could happen with that?

She closed her eyes and tried to sleep. God knows she needs it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello- 
> 
> This is my first fan-fic, and I wanted to dedicate it to the best ship I’ve ever seen. Poly relationships need a fair representation, and I’m praying the writers of the show take this into consideration going forward. I hope these women can work it out, we’ll see on Sunday. 
> 
> A bit about the writer:  
> I am 18, I identify as bi-sexual, I am African American and very much obsessed with Ms. Sepideh Moafi! 
> 
> Cheers and lets see where this goes! (please leave helpful comments down below)


End file.
